Boober Will Live On
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Boober and the Fraggles sing a song. A song about himself.


Mokey said, "What's a Boober, Boober?"

Gobo said, "Let him answer, Fraggles."

Boober said, "Boober, like me, is a Fraggle who doesn't like fun and games."

Boober sang,

"As a Fraggle, I don't have fun,

I don't want to look at the sun,

Boring and lazy,

Didn't know what to do,

All I would worry about was,

Doom and disease.

So I searched around the whole Fraggle Rock,

To find something hidden behind,

and then it happened.

I saw Uncle Matt standing by,

and this is what he said.

One small cave for a Fraggle,

one giant step for this guy,

He came from this world,

and he never wants to die.

He will be one of us,

'til the Fraggles go on.

Let's all welcome him here,

tonight Boober will live on."

Wembley said, "Who learned that quote?"

Feenie said, "Was it The Oldest Fraggle or Convincing John?"

Gobo said, "What does Boober actually do for a living?"

Boober answers Gobo...

"Well, I sit here, staying,

waiting for something to do,

All the Fraggles are playing,

That's one thing to do.

All I do is laundry,

Clean up all the clothes, socks, pants, and hats.

I have brought all the good luck,

from the good ol' Mokey,

who never thinks I suck."

The other Fraggles gasp in surprise, except for Wembley, Feenie, and Gobo.

Boober sang,

"And it's such a wonderful chore,

you oughta give me a pat."

Mokey said, "Can I be like you, Boober?"

Red said, "Nah, you're just plain ol' Mokey."

Mokey said, "Okay then."

Gobo said, "Hey, what do you also do for a living, Boober?"

Boober said, "Nothing else."

Wembley said, "Sounds boring."

Boober said, "Yeah, I know."

Wembley said, "How come you never do anything, Gobo?"

Red said, "Ah, shaddup."

Gobo said, "Now I'm sure we're all impressed with this Fraggle."

Boober said, "Excuse me, but I think the name's Boober."

Wembley replied with a "Yeah."

Gobo sang,

"C'mon, you Fraggles,

this ain't no joke,

this Fraggle here doesn't need his folks."

Boober said, "Yes, I do."

Gobo sang,

"And that cap here,

Is just a plain old red thing,

It can't even sing."

Boober said, "Right."

Gobo sang,

"C'mon, Fraggles,

He's just a guy with no life,

He says things that will almost,

cut you like a knife.

He can't be nice,

He's just not clean,

He just wants to warn everyone,

and that's very mean."

Boober sang,

"You wanna know something, Boober? I don't care if you think warning everyone is very mean to you. And my hat can sing if it wants to."

Boober's hat sang as he threw it in the air.

Gobo said, "That's just a stupid hat. It can't sing."

Boober's hat said, "Yes, I can."

Boober said to the hat, "What?"

Gobo said, "Did your hat just talk?"

Boober gulped because he never heard his talk before. Hats don't really talk. He then pulled out a Motor Router plush.

Wembley was awed.

Wembley wanted to get the plush from Boober.

Boober said, "No, you can't have my Motor Router plush."

Wembley said, "I can if I want!"

The Motor Router plush then fell in the deep, deep, dark, dark, deep, dark pit.

Boober was mad at Wembley. "Since you threw my Motor Router plush in the deep dark pit, I will never be your buddy anymore!"

Boober then sang, "Boober will live on!"

Boober then flies to the air like a bird, and blasts off into the sky like a rocket ship. He then bounces back to Fraggle Rock like a bouncy ball. Everyone knows he can't do any of the stunts.

Boober said, "Can."

Wembley said, "That was weird."

Boober then bounces like a spring in the air...

Boober said, "C'mon, all you Fraggles!"

Everyone else, but Gobo, do what Boober's doing...

Boober and the others sang,

"I can have a lot of fun"

Gobo sang,

"No, you can't, Boober.

Everybody knows you can't do whatever they're doing.

You're only a Fraggle."

Boober and the others continued to sing,

"All the Fraggles will play,

And that's a good thing I do,

I have come from this world,

I never want to die,

I'm happy to be one of you,

'til you all go on.

You can live with me here.

Tonight Boober will live on!"

Gobo said, "Fine."

Gobo sang,

"One small cave for a Fraggle,

that's not Boober you know.

He just bounces around,

tries to land on your toes.

He will have a lot of fun,

he will leap on your pond,

Have a good time with Boober around."

"Tonight Boober lives on." Gobo said mockingly.

Boober said, "You're doing it wrong, Gobo."

Boober sang again,

"All the Fraggles will play,

And that's a good thing I do,

I have come from this world,

I never want to die,

I'm happy to be one of you,

'til you all go on.

You can live with me here.

Tonight Boober will live on!"


End file.
